<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game On by WizardsGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889405">Game On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl'>WizardsGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards Interactive Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Actions Have Consequences, All Choices Have Consequences, Alternate Universe - Semi-Gamer, Alternate Universe - Semi-Nuzlocke, As in You (The Main Char) have Partial Gamer Powers, Consequences, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depending on what you choose, Don't get attached, OC-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pokemon can and Will Die, Reader-Interactive, That story is going to be different than this one, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This will be interesting, let the games begin, you choose what happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had Apparently Died. But that's okay, because You get to start again. This time, in the Pokemon World! AND You get to chose who you are! Awesome! But, Beware. Actions, Have Consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards Interactive Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To The Tutorial! (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, here's another piece if random shit.<br/>…Just.<br/>Just play along alright? I'm just trying to get through some annoying ass writers block and keep focused on one Topic. I'm trying to get some inspiration for Eggs or WPI, and while PMD: EotW is helping it's not…<br/>The right mindset, I guess?<br/>So, yeah.<br/>Enjoy, and play along.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Game On</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>You come to slowly, the world around You a mass of shapeless gray mist. You have no body, You notice after an unknown amount of time. Not mass. No figure. You are… You don't even know. A floating personality? Spirit? Soul? You don't know. You don't know why You're here or what's going on, where <em>here</em> is or why <em>You</em> are <em>here</em>.</p><p>You don't know where You were before, who or what You were before. If there even <em>was</em> a Before, or if it was all some odd dream or conglomeration of ideas, thoughts, or images. You remember things, random things, like foods and colors and animals, shows and books and songs, but its all… Disjointed. Broken apart. Its enough to give You a sense of Self, to a degree, but also just enough to leave You lost.</p><p>Before You can get further Lost, in Your thoughts, in the disjointed memories, in the ever-shifting shapes in the mists around You, something… Appears. You don't really have a concept of, or well <em>ability to</em>, move, in this place, but, somehow You manage to… <em>Approach</em>, the strange object.</p><p>It appears to be a, hmm, a <em>screen</em> of some sort, from what the, ah, <em>memories</em> say. The screen is a translucent gold color, gleaming bright and faintly glowing in the mist-drenched world. It is also completely blank, but for the very center, where a silver button shaped like something Your <em>memories</em> calls a <em>Pokéball</em>. It is flashing, pointedly, deliberately, and You're at a loss for a moment. You don't exactly have any way to <em>actually press</em> the button—</p><p>At the thought, a glittering hand-shaped symbol appeared the screen, hovering awkwardly around the button as You 'stared'. With uncertain concentration, You <em>willed</em> the hand to move and, with a bit of jerking movements, it eventually landed on the Pokéball button. It lit up, glowing brightly for a moment, before, in a flash, it disappeared, and the screen filled with words instead.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Welcome to Your New Life!}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Greetings and Salutations, Reader!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{I am so very glad You're here! Where is Here, You ask?} {Well, this is the Between!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Basically, You </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Died</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. And, upon Your death, Your Soul was thrown into the Between, where its personality, identity, gender, everything that made it, well, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>You</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, was faded out in order to prepare You for Your next Life!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{You're just one of the Lucky Few who get a New Life like this one! Where </em>
  <em>
    <strong>You</strong>
  </em>
  <em> get to decide who You are going to be, where Your new life is going to start.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Now, unfortunately for You, there are a few stipulations to Your New Life.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{1. You don't get to decide WHERE You're Reborn, or, well, not when it comes to the World, at least. It has already been decided.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{2. Should You die again, Your choices cannot be undone or changed, and You cannot be Reborn in any time Before that life. And example of this would be: You die after having a child. You cannot be reborn before that child was born, only after. Another example: You die, and in doing so a building explodes, killing dozens of people. You can't be Reborn any time before these people die.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{3. Once You've made Your Choices for Your Life, You CANNOT undo or change them. You cannot suddenly decide that the place or family or history You chose is unacceptable. The only allowable change is Gender and that is due to the construct of Gender Identity.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{This brings us to the next item on this list: </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Your Choices</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{It's time to start Your journey to Your New Life! To do this, we've prepared a brief questionnaire for You to answer, with Multiple-Choice answers to choose from!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Let's Get Started!}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Before You get to the questions themselves, here's a brief summary to let You know where You'll be going!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{You're being Reborn into the World of </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Pokémon</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{In this world, You will be a human, and will be following whichever destiny You decide, be it Trainer, Breeder, Photographer, Professor, or any other that comes up!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Unlike the Child-Friendly Pokémon You probably have some memories of, however, this world is much more dangerous. It would be safer to call this a Nuzlocke Run, in Pokémon-speak, as Death in Pokémon Battles can and </em>
  <em>
    <strong>does</strong>
  </em>
  <em> happen! No worries, though! Knockouts and 'faints' are still the norm! But Wild Pokémon </em>
  <em>
    <strong>are</strong>
  </em>
  <em> far more aggressive here.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Now, it's time to answer some questions!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[One: Are You A…?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Boy? Girl? Non-Binary?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: This is the only option that may change later if You find Yourself feeling like a different gender!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Two: Which Pokémon Region Are You In?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Kanto? Johto? Hoenn? Sinnoh? Unova? Kalos? Alola? Galar?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: This effects on Your later choices in Starters, Hometown, Potential Destiny, and other things!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[</em>
  <em>
    <strong>Three: Do You Want the Traditional Starters or Do You Want To Choose From New Ones?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Traditional? New Choices?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: The New Choice Pokémon will be common Pokémon for whichever Region You start in}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Answer these questions and then we can start setting up Your new life!}</em>
</p><p>Staring at the screen, utterly bemused by what's going on, but not wanting to fall back into the utterly mind-numbing bored state You'd been in before, You peer at the questions, and start thinking about Your answers.</p><p>
  <strong>(End Chapter)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the Tutorial! (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who voted! While I appreciate all the OC Descriptions as well, I already had Generic Ideas for each Gender Choice, including Personalities. Thank You anyways!</p><p>Before we start the next chapter, a few people questioned this story and how it’s going to go.</p><p>These first few chapters are TUTORIALS. That means they are boring, lackadaisical, dull, and not really story-driven. Because they’re Tutorials. They’re literally the part of every Pokémon Game where the professor is like “Are You a girl or boy? What’s Your name? Welcome to Pokémon World! Here’s Your bestie/Rival! What’s their name? Have fun!”</p><p>They are Boring. They can’t be skipped (at least for this first run).</p><p>That being said! This story is going to be a Second Person POV story, and set up more like the Games Combined with the show, and I haven’t read the Manga’s so any comparisons aren’t purposeful on my half. There will be mostly OC characters, with canon Gym Leaders and such. This is an OC Centric Story, so Ash and his Friends? They’re off doing their own thang.</p><p>The Nuzlocke Aspect: This story won’t be Too Grimdark, but there WILL be Deaths, there WILL be Serious Injury, and Your Pokémon WILL be at risk! Don’t get attached because any Pokémon is game, babies and Starters alike. YOU are game, even! That’s right, YOU CAN DIE! If You do so, this Tutorial package starts ALL OVER! So, be careful what You choose~!</p><p>Your Votes Matter!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Game On</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You don’t really have a preference for Your gender, but You decide being a Girl wouldn’t be too bad and ‘press’ that option. Immediately, it lit up, while the other two options grayed out. To Your surprise, another bit of writing appeared beside it, like a summary of the option You just picked and, with a shrug, You peer at the words provided.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{It’s a Girl!}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{You’ve chosen the path of the Girl! Congrats! This path unlocks a few different choices later down the line, as well as a few Gender-Specific Options for specific Quests and Jobs! You can change Your Gender after six (<strong>6</strong>) months have passed in Your New Life, but be warned that You CANNOT undo those changes afterwards. The Gender Change Option has specific trigger-points and choices that You have to make during those six months in order to unlock, so keep an eye out!}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Appearance Generator]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{Random}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{Unlike Your Gender, the Creation of Your New Character isn’t up to You! Instead, Your new body will be Randomly Generated! You <strong>will</strong> get to decide on Your outfit, however!}  </em>
</p><p>With a shrug, You ‘press’ the <strong>Random</strong> button, and a side-screen pops up, showing what You vaguely recall as an Avatar Screen. In it, a vaguely-female body appears, one that would belong, You guess, to the average ten-year-old. It flashed through a dozen or so different heights, weights, skin and hair colors and tones, before a soft chime went through the air and Your, well, new body appeared, along with a brief summary underneath.</p><p>
  <em>{You are a little bit chubby for a girl Your age, already on the cusp of puberty although not quite to the Period stage, and on the short side of the height-spectrum. You have very pale skin that burns unfortunately easily in the sun. Your eyes are a bright cobalt blue and rather round, and you are very short-sighted, needing glasses to see anything further than arm-length. Your hair is a pale, honey-toned blond, with ends that curl and flip in different directions where they sit just past your mid-back.}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{Name}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{Congrats! Your Randomly Generated Name is <strong>Amy</strong>!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: If You use the Gender Change Option later, Your Name will be changed to a close, Gender-Specific Option!}</em>
</p><p>You eye Your…self, curiously, something pleased about the way Your New Self looks. The colors and tones aren’t too strange, and the long hair is rather pretty. You’re a little unsure about the glasses, having never had them Before, as far as You can remember, but the rectangular frames Your, hmm, Avatar Self are wearing look nice with the round, blue eyes. Turning back to the original Choices You had, You quickly glance over the Region options. You have vague memories of each of them, but Unova stands out a little more. It may just be because You like the way it sounds, to be honest, because who spend a few moments amusing Yourself sounding the word out a few times. With a nod, You ‘press’ that fun-sounding word, watching as the others all grayed out and yet another Summary pops up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Welcome to Unova!}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{This metropolitan-like Region is home to its own unique Pokémon, with very rarely any cross-over from other Regions! Home of the Unova League, it’s safe to say this bustling, populated Region has some of the highest counts of both People and Pokémon, and some of the largest cities in the Pokémon World!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{<strong>Regional Professor:</strong> Professor Juniper!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Your new Hometown is <strong>Stormysh Town</strong>!}</em>
</p><p>You… Could safely say You had absolutely no recollection of any Unova Town called Stormysh. It sounded kindof dumb, to be honest. And it looked poorly spelled, which was also vaguely annoying. As far as Your memories could tell as well, the usual starting Town in that Region was Nuvema Town… Confused, You tried to press on the Town name, and, thankfully, another Summary popped up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Stormysh Town}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{The Town of Thundering Cliffs}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{The small Town of Stormysh resides along the topside of a craggy cliff facing the ocean, where the waves of the sea constantly crash against the stone, offering a continuous thunder-like sounds as natural background music. Its residents use this noise to determine the strength of the tides, as their main income is made up of fish, clams, and muscles, having built a surprisingly ingenious fishing/gathering technique of using pulleys, levers, and nets along the Cliffside.}</em>
</p><p>You… Guess that makes sense? At least the name does, although why You never heard of it <em>also</em> makes sense. From what You remember of the show, there were plenty of towns and cities that weren’t in the games at all, so it made sense that there would be places You never heard of. And it sounded rather interesting, in Your opinion. You had memories of thunderstorms and rainstorms being some of Your favorite things, and wondered if Your New Self liked them as well.</p><p>With Your new questions answered, You turn to the last question on the screen, and, with a mental shrug, press the Traditional option. You were already dealing wi several new things, after all, from a New Town and New Life, to possibly a whole new personality. You could use the comforting nostalgia of familiar Pokémon, at least, and You had vague, fond memories of the Unova Starters. Immediately after pressing the option, there was a clear chime, and the screen, surprisingly, cleared, filling with new information.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{We’re Almost Through!}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{Good job, <strong>Amy</strong>! You’re almost ready to start Your New Life! We just need to figure out a few more things, and then You can get moving!}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Four. Family History?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Both Parents? Single Parent? Orphan (Raised by Relative)? Orphan (Raised in Orphanage)? Unknown Parents?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: This question will help determine a few different things for Your New Life. What kind of childhood did You have? Will You have someone calling and asking after You? Are You going on this Journey trying to find one or both of Your Parents? Were You raised by a relative or with other orphans? This choice can effect specific Quest and Journey options and later Choices!}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Five. Relationship Preference?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Straight? Bisexual? Gay? Pansexual? Demisexual? Asexual?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: This Option WILL NOT be implemented until a later time in Your New Life, because You will be starting this New Life at Ten-Years-Old <strong>(10)</strong>, but Will effect certain Choices and Quests. It will also affect how You interact with others to a degree, so choose carefully! This option, like Gender, can change later on, as several factors can affect the way one finds themselves attracted to others, and, unlike Gender, can be changed several times, but You still have to wait the mandatory six <strong>(6)</strong> months between changes, so be aware!}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Six. Which Pokémon Do You Start With?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Snivy? Oshawott? Tepig?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: As You’ve gone the route of the Traditional Starters, be aware that these Pokémon will have advantages and disadvantages based on where Your New Hometown is set! Pick wisely but remember: Don’t Get Too Attached~!}</em>
</p><p>On <em>that</em> Ominous note… You shake Your head slightly and felt the distinct urge to sigh, even though You didn’t have the ability. You hoped that, after these Choices, You’d get to do something a little more interesting… With a mental hum, You peered over the Options once again, and began to make Your Choices.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget to check out the FF.N Version to see where that story differs! Already its in a different Region with New Starters! Remember, your Choices Matter!</p><p>Anything can happen~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to the Tutorial! (Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the next chapter, and thanks everyone for voting!</p><p>Also, it was asked how relevant PokéDex entries were in this, and I’m gonna go ahead and say the more realistic ones are gonna be important. Such as the ones dealing with Pokémon eating one another. I’m also adding that Caught or Tamed Pokémon that have Dex entries that would make them hazardous to be around are able to control that issue to a much higher degree, or else aren’t nearly as ridiculous.</p><p>Like Slugma, who is literally sentient Magma and therefore SHOULD be burning and melting EVERYTHING. Logically, as seen in the games, show, and manga, that doesn’t actually happen, or else this Pokémon would only ever be seen at/in a Volcano and You wouldn’t be able to catch it without killing it, as a point in a lot of PokéDex is that it HAS to keep moving or it’ll harden up and literally DIE. </p><p>This being said, like I stated, I will be keeping REALISTIC aspects of PokéDex entries and facts.</p><p>Be prepared for some surprisingly brutal/effective Pokémon!</p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Game On</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once more You consider the options presented. To be fair, in any other situation, You’re sure You would pick a stable, safe option for Your new Family. But… You don’t want to, to <em>replace </em>Your Parents from Before, even if You have no Memories of them. But You’re <em>definitely</em> not comfortable without at least <em>one</em> adult to care for Your New self. And orphanages always get so much bad reputation in the stories You Remember, and what it the Matron or Patron of the Orphanage is abusive, or, or a pedophile! Yeah, no thanks, You’ll pass.</p><p>Nodding determinedly, You quickly press the <strong>Orphan (Raised by Relatives)</strong> option, deciding quite firmly that it was the safest option of those You could stomach.</p><p>
  <em>{You’ve picked <strong>Orphan (Raised by Relatives)!</strong>}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{You were left an orphan at a Young age after a tragic accident at the Fishing Cliff resulted in Your parents’ demise. Raised by Your cantankerous but caring Maternal Grandfather, Grandpa Gregory, You know a few key, unbending facts to this new life. One, You’re parents adored You more than anything in this world, and Two, You will NEVER be a Fisherman. Fisherwoman? Whichever, it is NOT for You, despite Your Grandpa’s insistence on raising You the Fisher Way.}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{You’ve Unlocked <strong>Raised In A Trade Status</strong>!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Because of the way Your Grandpa raised You, You know a lot of the ins and outs of the Fisherman Trade. Because of this, You’ve picked up a few interesting tricks that will help You on Your Journey. You can read the weather, the waves, tie a multitude of knots, fish and hunt for Your own food, and have a keen sense of direction no matter how turned around You get! If nothing else comes from this Journey, at least You can always find Your way home!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{You’ve Unlocked <strong>Acrophobic Status!</strong>}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Due to the traumatic deaths of Your Parents, where their safety harnesses broke while they were combing the Cliffside, You have a deep, but understandable, Fear of Heights. Climbing, Flying, and even looking out over a high view are all major no-goes for You, leaving You a shaken, possibly-hyperventilating mess. This also means You have a keen, near-obsessive mind for Safety Measures and gear, making sure You double, and even triple-check Your items before doing anything. You’re less likely to lose anything on Your Journey compared to others thank to this Status!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{<strong>Total Money:</strong> 1,064 Poké}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{<strong>Unlocked:</strong> Sturdy Wardrobe, Sturdy Pack, Running Shoes, Camping Gear, Fishing Gear, and Family Locket!}</em>
</p><p>Huh. Well, while it was kinda discouraging that You were suddenly afraid of heights, You weren’t too sure how it would affect You on a Journey that, in Your Memories, was mostly walking anyways. And an inability to get lost sounded very handy, as well as being unlikely to lose things! You’re a little curious about a few of the terms used, like the Status, Wardrobe, and Running Shoes but You were sure You could poke around later to try and see what they were. For now, You had more Choices to make!</p><p>Speaking of, Your next question: Sexuality! You weren’t sure exactly when this one will kick in, since, as stated, You’ll be ten-years-old, but You did appreciate the fact You could willingly change it. A six-month period between changes didn’t seem so bad and as a soon-to-be pre-teen You had no doubt hormones and situations would affect Your body if not Your mind… Or maybe it would affect that to. For now, however, the <strong>Gay</strong> option seemed the least strange. You were going to be a Girl, after all, and if there was one thing that You were sure of, it was that Girls will understand other Girls a lot easier than Boys would!</p><p>
  <em>{You are now <strong>Gay</strong>!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Girls love Girls and…Well, Girls! Or so You’ve decided here! This choice has unlocked some key differences in how You interact with those You find attractive, from childhood crushes to teenage puppy-love!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Your Sexuality Option may be changed after six <strong>(6)</strong> months}</em>
</p><p>Amused by what You vaguely recognized as a mangled start to a song, You turned to the final Choice. Your Starter. This one, this one seemed like it would be difficult. From Your memories, each of these Pokémon had good and bad qualities and Stats, usually depending on the way You were playing the Games, and, well, You didn’t know if Your new self would get too attached or not. The ominous reminders spread throughout the information screens that things could get fatal worried You, but You were also worried about Your mental and emotional health.</p><p>…Well, it wasn’t like You’d know until it happened, so there was no point whining about it! Taking a deep breath, You reached forward. You barely paused over Snivy, bypassing Tepid entirely, and firmly pressed <strong>Oshawott</strong>, deciding that the Water-Type Pokémon would fit best with Your New Life.</p><p>Immediately after pressing the Choice, the screen flashed and a sweet chime filled the misty gray around You. You could swear You heard waves crashing, and smelled saltwater for a brief moment…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>{Congrats! You’re Alive!</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>}</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{You’ve chosen the basics, gone over the information, and are now ready to start Your New Life and Your Pokémon Journey!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Where will this new road take You? What Pokémon and People will You meet upon You’re Journey? Let’s find out together!}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Life Initiating…]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Immediately after, the screen exploded into silvery-blue particles, making You cry out and throw Your arms up to protect Your face, too shocked to even realize You suddenly <em>had a voice and body</em>. An explosion of light filled Your vision, and, within seconds, You blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>()()()()()()()</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Amy, it’s time to get up,” the familiar, gruff voice of Your Grandpa Gregory called, his cane smacking solidly against Your doorframe as he woke You. Groaning, You yawned hugely, stretching Your arms and legs out before sitting up with a grumble of acknowledgement. “I’ll let ya get up ‘nd dressed, ‘fore we have breakfast t’gether ‘fore You leave.”</p><p>“Yes, Grandpa,” You yawn back, scratching at Your head as You nodded at him sleepily. Your Grandpa grunted fondly at You, his thick hair and beard a silver-speckled mess of the same blond as Your own hair (of Your mothers’ hair, You remember with nostalgically). He left Your doorway to limp towards the kitchen, and You couldn’t help but yawn again, grimacing as the hand in Your hair found some of the knots that had formed while You were sleeping. Getting up out of You narrow, but comfortable, bed, You stumble sleepily over to Your boudoir, You sat heavily in the pink-cushioned chair sitting there, putting on Your glasses before lifting the brush sitting in front of the round mirror and beginning to absently work at Your tangled locks.</p><p>Eyes trailing over the pictures stuck to various parks of the mirror frame, You idly mused on the dream You’d had. It was an interesting dream, You remembered. Weird, but interesting, kinda like when the fog rolled in and the Ghost-Type Pokémon liked to slink through town. It had reminded You vaguely of the game system Marty down the road had, with the weird pop-up screens—</p><p>
  <em>Screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choices.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bright flash of Light and—</em>
</p><p>A new life.</p><p>But…</p><p>You <em>had</em> been <strong><em>dead</em></strong>.</p><p>The brush almost tumbled from Your hand as Your bright, cobalt-blue eyes went wide in full remembrance. It, it hadn’t been a <em>dream</em>, and yet…</p><p>Minutes, seconds, <em>heartbeats</em> ago, You had been <strong><em>dead</em></strong>, and yet, <em>and yet</em>, You had <em>ten <strong>years</strong></em> of memories, of <em>Life</em>, in Your head. You, You <em>remembered</em> Your Parents, remembered Your Daddy throwing You in the air and laughing as You squealed, of Your Mama brushing and braiding Your hair while it rained outside. Of going on camping trips with Grandpa Gregory, just the two of You, as he taught You how to fish for food and Pokémon alike.</p><p>You remembered that awful day, when You were safe in the Cliff-Lift with Mr. Kelpish and Mr. Tyde because the winds had picked up suddenly. Of seeing Mama and Daddy in the next Lift, harnesses linked to the ropes as they Pulled themselves up&gt; Remembered screaming for them as the wind shook and yanked the Lifts, smashing the hardy wood-and-metal elevator-like structures against the harsh stone of the cliffside. Remembered Your own Harness yanking You harshly as the wood broke and fell away, of hanging precariously over the thundering waters as Mr. Tyde gripped You almost too-tight, pulling You close even as You <em>reached</em>, <em>desperately</em>, towards Your parents as their own Lift fell away.</p><p>As a jagged piece of metal cut their Line, and sent them falling, down, down, <em>down</em>, to crash into the rocks—</p><p>You shuddered, a hand lifting to Your mouth as Your burning eyes shut tightly, gasping breaths stuttering as You forced the <em>memories</em> away.</p><p>…The point was. You were <em>Alive</em>, had the memories and emotions and <em>proof</em> of it, but You had <em>also</em> been <em>dead</em>. But You weren’t, not anymore. You <em>are</em> Amy Snow, daughter of the late Terry and Layla Snow, Granddaughter to Gregory Snow. You were born on December eighth, during a snowstorm that had left You weak and sickly for <em>months</em> afterwards. You had spent <em>four hours</em> the day before with Marty Zephyr and Suzanna Reeds in the Nuvema Town Lab with Professor Juniper, doing the Trainer Test. You were the only one to score high enough to get one of the <em>Official</em> Starter Pokémon, even if just barely. Marty had picked a Panpour and Suzanne had gotten a Lillipup!</p><p>And…</p><p>And You had gotten the one You <em>Chose</em>.</p><p>Turning Your head sharply, Your hand flying up to instinctively catch Your glasses, You stare, wide-eyed, at the red-and-white Pokéball sitting oh-so-innocently across the room on Your dresser. It was settled on top of the folded up outfit You planned to where for the day, directly beside the sturdy green backpack Your Grandpa had bought You especially for Your Journey, along with the equally sturdy camping gear.</p><p>Inside that Pokéball was <em>Your Pokémon</em>. The partner <em>You</em> had picked to travel the world with You.</p><p><em>Oshawott</em>…</p><p>A sudden, familiar chime had You flinching, startled, and a familiar, if bizarre, Screen popped up, along with an Avatar Screen holding an image of what You recognized as <em>Your</em> Pokémon, cute and determined-looking as could be.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Nickname Oshawott?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yes? No?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Note: Congrats, You have Your very first Pokémon! Would You like to personalize it? Or keep Your distance?}</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Oshawott(?) Stats]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Species:</strong> Oshawott.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Nickname:</strong> ? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Gender:</strong> Male] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Level:</strong> 5]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Ability:</strong> Torrent (Ups Water Moves in a Pinch)]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Nature:</strong> Jolly (Ups Speed, Lowers Sp. Attack, Likes Sweet Flavors, Dislikes Dry Flavors)]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Moves:</strong> Tail Whip, Tackle, N/A, N/A.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Holding:</strong> Nothing]</em>
</p><p>Staring, You uncertainly adjust Your glasses, peering around the Screen to stare at Your Pokéball once more. You had clear memories of this Screen, of the ominous, and frequent, warnings about possible death for You <em>and</em> Your Pokémon. You, You already knew enough about death, knew the pain of it, and were <em>terrified</em> of feeling it again…</p><p>But.</p><p>You wondered, briefly, if Pokemon without nicknames somehow felt… Lonely.</p><p>Undecided, You anxiously stare at the simple-seeming choice, and, fingers trembling, hovered over the Scree,</p><p>So, what would it be?</p><p>Yes?</p><p>Or No?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for reading and voting!</p><p>Your Choices Matter~!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as You've probably guessed, this is an Interactive Story. Its sort-of like a Gamer story, but also not? I can't really keep all the Stats and Perks and such all in line in my head and notes when trying to write a Gamer Story, but I can do this! I'm posting this fic on both AO3 and FF.N so I have no doubt they will go in drastically different ways.<br/>I look forward to the different stories I'll get to write using the exact same prompts, lolz, so don't forget to review Your Answers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>